Primero se congelara el infierno
by paradise cat
Summary: La situación me es familiar tal vez sea el brillo en las paredes o la araña de hielo que cuelga del techo. Esto está mal, me he vuelto loco o acaso todo fue un sueño creado por mi mente y deseo por Elsa. Yo se que no fue un sueño. Pero te aseguro que primero se congelara el infierno antes de que alguien intente hacerte daño.


Primero se congelara el infierno.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

El brillo de la sala me enceguece de tal manera que solo distingo sombras solo sé que el lugar es dorado, grande y frio…. muy frio.

Puedo escuchar su respiración agitada y el crujir del suelo.

Y de inmediato se donde estoy, la distingo ahí está mi amada rubia tal y como la recuerdo tan hermosa pero su rostro delata miedo y yo no sé por qué. Lo que tampoco se es como llegamos aquí.

La situación me es familiar tal vez sea el brillo en las paredes o la araña de hielo que cuelga del techo.

De un momento a otro salgo de mis pensamientos para afrontarme a lo que ya he vivido o al menos eso se, lo que veo no es nada grato posiblemente me he vuelto loco porque de nuevo estoy en el castillo de hielo, con Elsa tratando de matar a los guardia del Duque de Weselton.

Esto está mal, me he vuelto loco o acaso todo fue un sueño creado por mi mente y deseo por Elsa.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos tras el sonoro estruendo provocado cuando una pared de hielo rompió el balcón enorme frente a Elsa. Esto estaba mal todo estaba mal, se suponía que ya habían pasado por esto y ahora que se supone que va a hacer.

¿Salvarla de Nuevo?, ¿Si lo hacia volvería a su tiempo?

-Elsa- grite sin saber muy bien que le diría, "oye soy tu esposo y no sé como carajos volví a este día" suena loco pero tengo que intentar, se animo a sí mismo-Elsa no lo hagas.

MI pequeño copo de nieve estaba a punto de atravesar a uno de los guardias con una filosa aguja de hielo, mierda que le digo, que le dije la primera vez.

"Majestad no sea el monstro que todos creen que es"

-Elsa, copo de nieve- la he llamado como suelo llamarla íntimamente, ella cesa su ataque y voltea desconcertada hacia mí, parece no reconocerme. Sus ojos color azul son dos grandes océanos que se expanden aun mas "tal vez sea la impresión" pienso

-No lo hagas, no los dañes ellos quieren eso, hay que salir de aquí- le digo dando pasos apresurados para llegar a su lado, pero ella asustada pone sus manos en señal de defensa o más bien en posición para atacarme en caso de que me le acerque más.

-No voy a dañarte, amor estas en peligro- le digo con sumo cariño consciente de que tal vez este empeorando la situación.

-Como te atreves a llamarme de estas formas- espeta molesta, está hecha una fiera puesto que en sus ojos lo demuestra- ¿Tu eres uno de ellos?, ¿has venido a capturarme?, ¿matarme? ten por seguro que no lograras nada Príncipe Hans.

Confirmado ella no me recuerda y mientras más tiempo pasa me convenzo de que esto es real y yo he imaginado todo lo que supuestamente he vivido, el regreso a Arendelle como mayordomo de la reina, nuestras seguidas discusiones, la amistad que surgió, el noviazgo secreto por dos años, la boda y su embarazo que trajo algria son fin al reino en el cual yo soy su rey bueno príncipe consorte.

-Elsa tranquilízate, se que sonara loco pero tú y yo estamos casados, bueno estuvimos casados yo… en realidad… no sé cómo he llegado aquí pero sé que no fue un sueño- grandioso he empezado a balbucear.

Ella me observa entre furiosa y tratando de decime "que demonio te pasa" no sé cual es peor la mirada o el hecho de que ha empezado una tormenta alrededor de nosotros.

Empezamos a discutir, ella alegando que estoy loco y que si aprecio mi vida me retire y yo gritándole que se calme si no provocara un accidente, omito decirle que ha herido a Anna porque sé que si se lo digo pensara que soy un maniático y seguramente me congelara vivo.

Entre nuestra discusión y la tormenta nos hemos olvidado completamente de los guardias que se entretuvieron al menos unos minutos, pero al verse en peligro por la tormenta decidieron actuar rápido. Yo había olvidado por completo que uno de ellos cargaba una ballesta.

Yo no me imaginaba lo que vendría después.

Como la vez pasada el apunto su ballesta, pero esta vez su objetivo no fue el corazón de Elsa, sino la enorme araña de hielo que justamente colgaba sobre nosotros.

Maldición.

No tuve tiempo, no hice nada. Al caer se provoco un pequeño temblor que me hizo caer al suelo y que gracias a eso los rayos de hielo no dieron de lleno a mi pecho.

Sinceramente hubiera preferido mil veces el rayo a ver lo que se encontraba frente a mí en ese instante.

Pude haberla salvado, tenía que haberla sacado en lugar de ponerme a discutir mi estado mental. Si tan solo no fuera tan estúpido y no hubiera cometido el error dos veces de impedirle masacrar a esos desgraciados. Su cuerpo yacía sin vida bajo los pequeños y no tan pequeños trozos de la araña de hielo.

Un charquito de sangra se extendía a su alrededor y un hilo salía de su boca. Sentía como las lagrimas se agrupaban para salir descontroladas y sin piedad, el enojo al igual que la tristeza invadía mi mente y cuerpo. En un acto descontrolado tome un trozo de hielo que se encontraba postrado a mis pies era uno grande y afilado, perfecto para matar.

Me acerque al tipo que colgaba de los picos de hielo, lo mire con rabia en los ojos y el solo se limito a sonreír y bajar la cabeza resignado a lo que obviamente seria su muerte. El culpable de la muerte de Elsa ese maldito bastardo junto con el otro pagaría por esto.

Una vez finalizada la tarea que mi querida reina dejo pendiente me di cuenta del vacío que sentía en mi interior al verla. Mo soporte mas y me eché a llorar "tal vez este pueda ser un acto de amor verdadero" "si le doy un beso posiblemente despierte"

Junte mis labios a los de ella, son importar la sangre que quedo en ellos, estaban tan fríos que dolía el contacto. Ahí me di cuenta que yo no era el típico príncipe de los cuentos de hada, donde con tan solo un beso la princesa despierta de su encantamiento o muerte momentánea.

-Por favor no!- le grite, mi enojo salió a relucir.

-No puedes morir yo te amo- mis sollozos no eran suficientes, me empecé a partir en mil pedazos. La culpa crecía en mi cada momento que pasaba en esa fría sala de hielo azul, ya no era color dorado.

Quería morir con ella como un día le prometí, nada tendría sentido ahora mi vida era ella, mis sueños e ilusiones se los llevo completamente dejando el vacio en mi alma.

No sabía que hacer, si cortarme las venas y tener una muerte casi instantánea o regresar a Arendelle y ser condenado a muerte porque seguramente se me culparía por traicionar a la corona, al fin de cuentas no importaba si moría o no porque sé que jamás podría volver a estar con ella.

Como vil cobarde opte por la más fácil… el suicidio.

Fue rápido y doloroso, nuestras sangres se mezclaban lentamente y yo perdía el conocimiento y la noción del tiempo mientras todo se desvanecía a mí alrededor.

Una voz tenue comenzó a rezumbar en mi cabeza, era cantarina y fresca.

_Hans…Hans _Repetía sin cesar.

_Hans escúchame, estoy aquí….._

-Adiós Elsa- murmure antes de que todo se volviera negro.

X-X-X

-Hans, por favor despierta- repetía Elsa sin parar, zangoloteando a su marido que hablaba y gritaba sin control.

En la entrada se empezaba a arremolinar persona, asustadas por los gritos de Elsa a su esposo.

-Elsa!- fue lo primero que grito al despertar de quizás uno de los peores sueños en toda su vida, el sudor frio que cubría su frente contrarrestaba el calor se su cama y el cuerpo de su esposa.

Sin dudarlo dos veces la pego a su pecho cuidadosamente de no aplastar el abultado vientre que delataba su avanzado embarazo. Los sollozos no se hicieron de esperar por parte del pelirrojo que acariciaba la espalda de su esposa mientras ella en un intento de tranquilizar su miedo comenzó a acariciarle el cabellos como si se tratase de un niño p[pequeño atemorizado por una pesadilla.

Los presentes en la entrada prudentemente se retiraron dándoles privacidad al matrimonio, ya mañana le preguntarían a Elsa por el comportamiento desenfrenado de Hans y que ha sido lo que a logrado perturbarle al grado de gritar frases como "Elsa no te vayas" o dar gritos y sollozos.

-Hans, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto una vez a puerta cerrada.

-Tu- sollozo aferrándose a menudo cuerpo de la albina- estabas muerta y no hice nada para salvarte.

No dijo nada por unos segundos, ya sabía o bueno tenía el presentimiento de que podía tratarse puesto que en otras ocasiones el mencionaba cosas parecidas.

-Hans sabes que no me pasara nada- le dijo, no con total seguridad pero intento disimular lo mas que pudo. Tenía enemigos y estaba muy consciente de ello.

-Te amo copo de nieve- le susurro mientras se perdía en sus cabellos platinados con olor a flores. Cuanto amaba a su esposa.

-Y yo te amo más cariño- le contesto con dulzura- pero ahora me encantaría volver a dormir si no te molesta.

El se separo lentamente y la miro una vez más a sus preciosos ¿zafiros?, no, los de Elsa eran dos perfectas gotas de agua brillantes. Una vez que se sintió seguro tapo a su mujer y se volvió a acomodar a su lado acomodando un brazo para en su cintura su cintura ya no tan pequeña pero aun asi le parecía hermosa.

-Elsa ¿duermes?- le pregunto, no podía dormir sin decirle algo.

-Mhm… ya casi- le contesto con voz apagada y impregnada de pereza.

Dio un suspiro y se dispuso a hablar o más bien a susurrar.

-Elsa jamás dejare que alguien te lastime, primero tendría que morir para permitirlo, movería mar y tierra para buscar al culpable de alguna desgracia tuya. Y ten por seguro que _primero se congelara el infierno_ antes de que alguien logre hacerte algún daño.

**Hola chicas, espero haya sido de su agrado este pequeños One-Shot que se me ocurrió después de tener un sueños "extraño".**

**-Paradise Cat**


End file.
